


Parallels

by cuneifire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Siblings, vaguely 20th century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuneifire/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: They are like that; parallel lines that run opposing to each other, never touching, never meeting. Sisters, but only in name.





	Parallels

 

Ukraine and Belarus are many things; Sisters, acquaintances, that type of person that one knows for forever but never truly knows a thing about.

But to Belarus, first and foremost, they are comrades.

  
Ukraine and Belarus are many things; Almost friends, too distant to be allies, trapped in a web of incomprehension so old it’d take decades to untangle.

But to Ukraine, they will always be sisters.

.

  
Belarus wakes up and heads immediately to her office headquarters, runs over KBG files and distinctly does not think of the implications or consequences. Belarus works until ten minutes to curfew. Belarus goes home, sips a fancy coffee she and everyone who does not care for their life knows is American, and falls asleep with her makeup still painted and her heels just tumbled off her shoes at the last of minutes.

  
Ukraine wakes up and sips a weak beer which is more than possibly illegal. She steps out of her house in farmer’s clothes, smiles at the agent near her who never smiles back, and sets out farming. She has tried government, and explained many times she does not truly enjoy it. Her brother has been perfectly fine with accommodating that. Sometimes, she resents that about him.

.

 

Belarus does not think of her past often. It belongs where it is, it cannot be changed, and there is no point in history she truly wishes to revisit. She prefers it here, because here she is with her brother. Here, she tells herself, she is happy.

  
Ukraine’s past is a constant shadow. It is there; creaking in every corner, every scar, every too kind smile from her brother. She does not wish to live in most of her past, but she refuses to forget it.

.

  
Belarus has been compared to ice; frosting and unkind to the touch, unpleasant and easy to hurt oneself on. This, she does not mind. But she worries about what happens when the ice breaks.

  
Ukraine has been told she is fire; rather, a hearth, but fire has always been more true of her. A hearth will keep you warm, but when pressed a fire will destroy.

.

  
Belarus speaks perfect Russian. Every noun case, grammatical function and irregular verb is one she can recite from memory, without a thought. Belarus thinks in Russian. When she hears her own language, it strikes her first as a foreign one.

  
Ukraine’s Russian is more broken than her people. She cannot, does not, will not speak it, no matter how her diplomats cringe and her brother threatens. To everyone’s mind, her Russian is simply Ukrainian with a mild accent.

But she does speak it to her sister, because that is the only language Belarus will ever talk with her in.

.

  
When Lithuania says some broken words to her in her own language, she breaks his finger for such a lifeless attempt at romance. It almost helps the fact that she did not understand what he had been saying.

  
When Hungary says she world very much like it if Ukraine taught her some of her language, Ukraine clutches her in a tight hug until tears threaten her eyes.

“Thank you” she can feel herself whisper. “Thank you.”

.

  
When her brother looks at her with fondness, everything in Belarus stops. Everything freezes, and in that moment, everything could just be perfect; her in his arms and helping him and being so much more than they are even now.

  
When Russia looks at her with fondness, Ukraine is suspicious. She does not trust him with these things; her land, her people, her heart. He has broken them all before, and she will not allow him to do it again.

.

  
Belarus does not know who she is. It paints every moment of her life; all she wants is someone, anyone, to tell her what and how to be. And she loves her brother because he will give her that, without question. If only he would give her more.

  
Ukraine knows who she is, too well for her own good. It has broken scars into her before, that she will not bear others telling her what and who she is to be. It breaks her brother’s heart, it makes her sister confused. But it is the truth, and something so base about a person does not change easily.

.

  
Belarus does not know how to express how being around her sister is, nor what her feelings for her are. It makes her confused beyond belief, the emotions that twist inside of her; jealousy, rage, that warmth she often confuses for love. It confuses her, so she does not think about it. Sometimes she wished she did, more often.

  
Ukraine’s feelings are simple; she loves her sister, because hating a person is so much more difficult than forgiving them.


End file.
